Depending on their use, antibacterial agents can be classified as antiseptics (agents that destroy or inhibit microorganisms when applied to living tissue) and disinfectants (agents that perform the same function but are intended for use on inanimate objects). There are a wide variety of compounds that decrease bacterial count when applied directly to a surface. Sulfonamides, for example, have a wide range of antibacterial activity. Bacterial strains, however, have become increasingly resistant to known antibacterial compounds, and the usefulness of these compounds has diminished correspondingly. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for novel antibacterial agents to which commonly-encountered bacteria are not resistant.